1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a system for routing cables from a stationary location to a moveable location, and specifically to a system for routing cables to a rotatable hub and to an arm extending from the hub.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
It is often necessary to route cables (e.g. electrical, fiber optic, protective sheathing, etc.) from a stationary location to a location which is pivotable about one or more axes. Because there is motion between the stationary origin of the cables and their destination, they must be able to undergo movement and flexing as the destination is moved.
One approach for routing cables to a pivotable location which has been tried is to suspend the cables from a remote location and provide slack in them to accommodate the range of motion and allow for flexing. For example, for an X-ray apparatus mounted to pivot about a vertical axis, cables have been draped from the ceiling to a location on the apparatus. Sometimes the cables have been suspended from the end of a cable boom mounted to the ceiling to pivot about a vertical axis and generally follow the motion of location on the X-ray apparatus where the cables enter the apparatus. Such ceiling mounted systems have required a certain minimum ceiling height in the room where the apparatus is installed. They also add to the bulk and unwieldiness of the entire apparatus.